Enquanto a Neve Cai
by Machene
Summary: Anos atrás, a polícia japonesa e os Dobermanns Secretos formaram uma aliança para prender criminosos em nome da justiça. Porém, a aliança se desfez na revolta do esquadrão com DNA de lobo. O que ninguém sabe é que a ideia para criar os Dobermans Secretos veio da existência de outros seres, as cobaias antecessoras. Agora, novas páginas da história serão escritas enquanto a neve cai.
1. A Chapeuzinho Encontra o Lobo

**1: Cuticle Tantei (Detective) Inaba não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Cuticle Tantei (Detective) Inaba são de minha autoria.**

 **3: As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas as montagens dos capítulos de 1 à 4, 6, 7 e 9 foram feitas por mim. Todas podem ser** **visualizadas no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5: Aconselho assistirem ao anime, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

 **6: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

Hello minna! Bom, eu estou devendo várias fanfics agora, e sei que é ruim. Eu me sinto mal por não poder atender os pedidos dos leitores que estão ansiosos pelos próximos capítulos de fics que publiquei tem um bom tempo, tudo porque, se não estou sendo interrompida na hora de escrever, estou com um bloqueio criativo. A notícia boa é que estou resolvendo isto aos poucos, e esta fanfic que estreio agora não entrará para a lista de atrasos. Estava com vontade de fazer uma história de Natal e Ano Novo com um anime diferente do convencional (Fairy Tail bateu recorde entre minhas histórias), então escolhi Cuticle Tantei (Detective) Inaba, e a fic encerra antes do Ano Novo, com, provavelmente, 11 capítulos. Para quem for acompanhar, boa leitura!

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

 **A Chapeuzinho Encontra o Lobo**

A história que tenho a contar começa durante um entardecer, quando faltavam dez dias para o Natal. O clima estava frio, mesmo a neve ainda não tendo começado a cair, e pela rua de um bairro comercial japonês se esgueirava uma moça confusa. Olhando a sua volta, a belíssima ruiva de brilhantes olhos violeta adentrou o corredor entre dois prédios, virando para a esquerda novamente em um beco escuro.

Após descer os três degraus da pequena escada de acesso, ela olhou por cima de seu ombro direito, confirmando a falta de movimento vivo naquela área. Em seguida, vendo os dizeres "Agência de Detetive Inaba" riscados com giz branco na lousa cavalete perto de uma porta bege, a dama deu três batidas sobre o estranho cartaz da entrada e esperou ser atendida. Enquanto ninguém vinha, se admirou com a estátua de _tanuki_ ao lado.

Finalmente, um rapaz simpático surgiu para recebe-la. Porém, o sorriso dele decaiu aos poucos, sendo substituído pela surpresa ao ver a donzela um pouco mais alta abrir o próprio sorriso. Com o punho direito sobre o peito e a mão esquerda segurando a saia do vestido vermelho, decorado por babados brancos, ela fez um gesto de cumprimento pondo um pé atrás do outro, inclinando-se para baixo sem abaixar a cabeça.

\- Boa tarde. Desculpe incomodar, mas eu acho que estou um pouco perdida. – disse a jovem, desamarrando o laço de seu capuz igualmente carmesim e colocando-o para trás dos medianos cabelos ondulados – Poderia me dizer se este é o local onde trabalha um famoso detetive com DNA de lobo?

\- Ah, é... Eu, ah... – sem confirmar exatamente, o atendente corado fitou a visitante de cima a baixo novamente, repetindo o percurso ao contrário e, por fim, ficando chocado – "Não importa de que ângulo se olhe, ela é a versão mais madura daquela Chapeuzinho Vermelho!" – ele pensou admirado, logo voltando ao modo cortês – Sim, é o Inaba-san! Inaba-san, temos uma cliente! – depressa, o convocado detetive se aproximou da porta.

\- Seja quem for, mande embora, Kei! Vamos encerrar por...!

Antes de completar sua frase, Hiroshi Inaba paralisou logo atrás de seu assistente, Kei Nozaki, e entrou em êxtase quase instantaneamente ao vislumbrar a recém-chegada, que por sua vez também ficou em estupor ao vê-lo. Ali começou um intenso clima entre os dois, um do tipo bem diferente ao que se passava do lado de fora daquela sala, não bem compreendido nem por eles mesmos. Para o ex-cão policial, a presença daquela figura de aparência delicada, com pele branca e franja comprida, lhe atingia como uma bala.

Para a moça, estar perto dele era igual a sensação de ter um grande amigo verdadeiro próximo. Talvez ambos os sentimentos só tenham fluído como resultados imediatos de verem um no outro algo que cada um gostasse mais. O certo é que suas vidas mudariam para sempre. E que Kei pensaria besteira naquela situação de intensa observação.

\- "Ai meu Deus! É a cena da história em que o lobo encontra a Chapeuzinho perdida no bosque! Só que ela facilitou as coisas!" – sentindo um arrepio na espinha, ele fechou a porta na cara da dama sem pensar duas vezes e correu para seu chefe, sacudindo-o em desespero – INABA-SAN, POR FAVOR, NÃO CEDA À TENTAÇÃO! ESQUEÇA OS CONTOS DE FADAS! PENSE NOS CABELOS, NOS CABELOS!

\- Os cabelos... – o lobo de repente começou a babar, e achando tê-lo distraído, seu ajudante iniciou um sorriso relaxado, até o ruivo limpar a boca e sua expressão se tornar diabolicamente maliciosa – Eu quero aquela mulher! – horrorizado de novo, o adolescente se prendeu na cintura do investigador e arrastou os pés para trás.

\- CONTROLE-SE INABA-SAN! – ele pedia, tentando impedi-lo de chegar até a porta – VOCÊ É MAIS FORTE DO QUE ISTO! EU ACREDITO EM VOCÊ!

\- ME LARGUE, KEI! – Hiroshi ordenava, debatendo-se mesmo após cair no chão.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? – de repente, o que pareceu ser a salvação dos dois entrou no cômodo, um garoto loiro vestido de mulher.

\- Ah, Yuta! Ainda bem! Tira o Kei de cima de mim e abre a porta!

\- Não escute o que ele diz! O Inaba-san enlouqueceu! Me ajude a amarra-lo!

\- Qual é o problema afinal de contas? O que tem do outro lado da porta? – mesmo com os protestos do assistente, a, para todos os efeitos, garota secretária abriu a porta, e todos se depararam com a cliente ainda estática no canto, sorrindo com inocência.

\- Olá! É... Está tudo bem? Estão podendo me atender?

\- Claro! – usando sua força, Hiroshi jogou Kei para longe e tomou a frente de Yuta Sasaki, abrindo passagem – Por favor, fique à vontade!

\- Obrigada. – tendo o direcionamento da mão masculina para dentro do aposento, a estranha entrou observando o entorno atentamente, e achou engraçado a vergonha do seu recepcionista de mais cedo ao se levantar – Desculpem se vim em má hora. Iam fechar?

\- Não, não, não! Nós fechamos **bem** mais tarde, não se preocupe!

\- Inaba-san, você está ofegante. – Kei informou desconfiado.

\- É, onde está aquela pessoa de agora há pouco, que abriu para mim por último?

\- Ah, aqui. – o moreno descolou a secretária das costas do lobo – Este é o Yuta. Ele é tímido com gente nova, e gosta de se vestir de garota. Somos assistentes do Inaba-san.

\- Entendo. – a jovem sorriu e acenou – Olá Yuta-kun. É um prazer conhecer você. – em modo ainda tímido, a loira piscou por trás do amigo menor, espiando a visitante com uma curiosidade que a fez rir – Bem, eu posso me sentar?

\- Por favor. – Hiroshi indicou a poltrona para ela, e enquanto a ruiva se acomodava, uma energia estranha passou a ser emitida da parte dele, fazendo Kei entrar em modo de alerta – Deixe-me tirar o seu capuz, para ficar mais à vontade.

\- Oh, que gentileza! – a convidada segurou o cabelo para livrar o acesso.

A moça não demonstrou perceber que o aparente cavalheiro, na verdade, planejava outra coisa, visto a velocidade que puxou o capuz de seus ombros e jogou para trás sem cerimônia. A expressão perversa no rosto dele indicava o começo de uma obsessão maior do que seu fascínio por cabelos, dada a habilidade de reunir informações associada a eles.

\- Então, conte-me, o que você e seu lindo cabelo vieram fazer aqui? – antes que as mãos nervosas do chefe tivessem a chance de chegar até a cliente, seu assistente o segurou por trás rapidamente, procurando manter a força.

\- Bom, o assunto é este mesmo: cabelos. – a jovem prosseguiu, mirando um ponto qualquer, e, repentinamente, ficando séria, mesmo mantendo o sorriso – Eu soube de sua indiscutível habilidade para desvendar mistérios usando, unicamente, um fio de cabelo como pista, então me desloquei do Reino Unido até aqui para pedir sua ajuda.

\- Uau! Isto é incomum, mesmo para nós. – Kei comentou, por fim soltando Hiroshi.

\- Bem, a verdade é que esta visita é apenas mais uma das metas em minha lista.

Sentindo o clima da conversa se tornar mais misterioso, o detetive solicitou à Yuta um pouco de chá e biscoitos para a visita e sentou-se ao lado da mesma, junto ao assistente no sofá. Após tomar o primeiro gole da bebida servida, a sorridente cliente agradeceu ao tímido rapaz vestido de moça, deixando-o sem jeito antes de ir para perto dos amigos.

\- Então, desculpem minha indelicadeza pela demora em me apresentar. Meu nome é Jessie Ryan. Eu interrompi minhas férias e vim ao Japão a pedido do meu chefe, como um favor, pois sou a única no trabalho que fala japonês.

\- E para quem você trabalha? Ou melhor, em quê? – Inaba questionou.

\- Eu não sou membro de uma quadrilha criminosa, não se preocupe. Na verdade, eu vim aqui procurar ajuda para prender um criminoso. As pistas. – ela entregou ao lobo um pequeno pacote transparente, com um fio de cabelo preto dentro, e uma foto do fugitivo – Efetivamente, em minha opinião, o homem em questão não entraria na classificação de malfeitor. Ele é um pintor com mania de grandeza, autointitulado "o visionista do novo mundo" e chamado popularmente de "o dragão das artes", devido a tatuagem no pescoço. Admito que o apelido até caiu bem, visto que ele possui descendência chinesa.

\- Ele, certamente, parece egocêntrico. – a secretária comentou, olhando a fotografia.

Nela, o homem exibido era aparentemente alto, tinha olhos cinza-azulados, curtos cabelos negros picotados e pele branca. Ele posava em seu traje costume, do mesmo tom de seus olhos, somado à camisa listrada em preto e branco, com o cotovelo direito sobre o braço esquerdo, para uma haste dos óculos de grau de aro preto ficar sobre seus lábios de modo sedutor. O dragão negro do lado direito de seu pescoço quase chegava à altura da orelha, onde residiam um pequeno brinco da mesma cor e outro prateado mais atrás.

\- De fato, Munir Kaifeng possui um comportamento vaidoso, contudo, ama sua arte mais do que tudo. – Jessie continuou enquanto Hiroshi tocava o fio de cabelo do bandido – No passado, por volta dos dez anos, quando foi descoberto como artista, ele chegou a desistir do patrocínio de muitas galerias famosas, alegando que elas não exporiam as suas obras da maneira mais apropriada. Munir cria, principalmente pinturas, mas também já produziu esculturas. Se não por seus crimes, seu contingente de admiradores seria maior.

\- E o que ele fez de tão grave para ser perseguido pela polícia? – Kei indagou.

\- Ele é um ladrão. – o lobo respondeu de repente, cheirando a cutícula entre os dedos que a esfregavam – E eu diria que é tão renomado nesta posição quanto nas outras. Deve se considerar bom demais para precisar pagar pelos materiais que usa em suas obras.

\- Bem, não sei se é o caso, mas estou realmente impressionada! – a cliente juntou as mãos e sorriu – O senhor detetive é perspicaz como me disseram!

\- Dada a quantidade de informações que me forneceu, acredito que seria fácil para qualquer um deduzir o motivo desse homem estar na lista negra da polícia.

\- É verdade. Às vezes minha boca me ultrapassa e quebra todos os limites. – a ruiva pendeu a cabeça levemente para a esquerda e riu, fazendo o trio ficar encantado com sua fofura – Enfim, o caso é que o nosso ladrão, já faz algum tempo, resolveu expor sua arte em todos os cantos do mundo. Não tenho certeza do motivo, porém o fato é que ele veio para o Japão, e eu não posso ir embora sem indicar sua localização ao meu chefe.

\- Este fio de cabelo que você me deu tem coloração natural, como pode-se deduzir pela foto, mas não é recente e está ressecado. Pior ainda: está poroso. Veja. – Inaba esticou o fio, que se partiu em dois sem muito esforço – Isto quer dizer que esse louco obssessivo, além de não se preocupar com a quantidade de química rondando as suas cutículas, ainda pode estar doente. Eu diria... – ele pausou para pensar, pondo as pontas do cabelo no saco e jogando-o junto à fotografia na mesa em frente – Hipoparatireoidismo, causado por uma radioterapia de pescoço; talvez a tatuagem esteja envolvida no processo, tendo sido a sua causa, graças à tintura, ou um símbolo de determinação. As viagens clandestinas devem ter piorado a situação agora, mas eu não tenho como ter certeza sem uma amostra recente.

\- Entendo. – Jessie dedilhou os dedos esquerdos sobre a perna, desviando seu olhar em reflexão – Considerando isto, então o nível de cálcio no seu sangue está baixo. Para evitar as dores consequentes, precisará de remédios que contenham PTH. – de repente, a moça sorriu outra vez, voltando-se ao trio – Inaba-san, eu agradeço sua ajuda, mas antes de recompensa-lo, gostaria de saber se é do seu interesse, e de seus assistentes, participar deste caso mais um pouco. Posso ser generosa na retribuição após capturar minha presa. – ouvindo a palavra "presa", os olhos de Hiroshi tremeram de leve em cativação e desvelo.

\- Tudo bem por mim, desde que, no final, me deixe cortar seu cabelo e ficar com os fios. – de imediato, o sorriso do detetive preocupou Kei, mas, tal qual ocorreu com Yuta, sua surpresa cresceu vendo a expressão empolgada da jovem cliente, como se tivesse sido convidada a um parque de diversões.

\- Acho justo, mas também terá que me deixar tocar suas lindas orelhas.

 **Continua...**


	2. A Enfermeira Protege o Vilão

**Cap. 2**

 **A Enfermeira Protege o Vilão**

Tendo convencido o detetive Hiroshi e seus assistentes a participar da busca pelo artista ladrão Munir, Jessie os guiou pelas ruas na direção do metrô, onde poderiam ir até a casa de uma conhecida sua para tentar descobrir a localização do, provavelmente, doente homem. Contudo, no caminho eles se depararam com uma agitação em uma praça local, na qual a multidão cercava um grupo de policiais ao redor de suas viaturas.

Reconhecendo um deles, o lobo chamou pelo nome de "Kuniharu Ogino", e fez o mesmo se virar. Próximo a ele, jazia o corpo de alguém que o ruivo também conhecia.

\- Haruka?! – o Inaba mais velho se ajoelhou perto do irmão caçula e segurou suas mãos – Ele está frio!... O que aconteceu?

\- Tenha calma Hiroshi, ele está bem. – Kuniharu garantiu, colocando a mão em seu ombro – Embora não tenhamos certeza ainda do que aconteceu.

\- Nós dissemos: Haruka-san foi golpeado por um quadro gigante! – disse a ajudante do lobo branco, Natsuki, ao erguer uma tela limpa com a ajuda do amigo de infância, e igualmente assistente de Haruka, Yataro – O bandido acertou para matar!

\- E que droga de tentativa de assassinato foi essa?! – Kei indignou-se, apontando para o buraco no quadro do tamanho da cabeça da vítima.

\- Se ele está bem, por que não está acordando? – Yuta questionou.

\- Bom, o golpe foi forte, então é normal que ele tenha ficado inconsciente. Mas eu já chamei uma ambulância. – relatou Ogino, e foi quando um furgão pintado de branco estacionou na rua, afugentando os curiosos antes de duas figuras vestidas com jalecos e máscaras pegarem uma maca da traseira.

\- Com licença, viemos levar o paciente! – informou com voz abafada a que parecia ser uma mulher, pegando o Inaba mais novo com a ajuda do parceiro para leva-lo ao carro.

\- Eu sou irmão dele, quero ir junto! – Hiroshi seguiu a dupla até o veículo.

Foi aí que, esticando o pescoço, seu assistente Nozaki reconheceu uma cauda peluda sacudindo atrás da metade fechada das portas duplas da ambulância. Antes que dissesse algo, porém, Jessie se adiantou e levantou a mão direita em atenção, mantendo um sorriso.

\- Com licença, senhores enfermeiros! – os dois paralisaram antes de colocar a maca com o paciente na ambulância, olhando desconfiados para ela – Eu conheço uma pessoa que pode atende-lo rapidamente no hospital para onde, certamente, estão o levando, então gostaria de acompanhar o Inaba-san também.

\- Heim?! Ryan-san, isto não é uma boa ideia não!

\- Tudo bem Kei-kun, assim será mais rápido. Eu dou a minha palavra que Haruka-san será atendido com todo o carinho necessário. E você e Yuta-kun podem acompanhar o chefe Ogino em sua viatura até o hospital, bem como os outros dois. Tome o endereço.

Sem esperar resposta, a jovem retirou um papel dobrado do bolso do vestido, dando a ele, e subiu na traseira do carro sem cerimônia, ofertando a mão ao detetive para fazer o mesmo. Ambos se acomodaram à direita de Haruka, enquanto a suposta enfermeira foi para a esquerda e seu parceiro tomou a direção, partindo dali. Mesmo ainda confuso com a identidade da moça, Kuniharu obedeceu seu comando e pediu aos colegas policiais que dispersassem a multidão, logo entrando numa viatura com o restante do grupo.

Dentro da ambulância, Jessie fitou de relance o evidente animal que a encarava com curiosidade, usando máscara e sentado ao seu lado, mas não disse coisa alguma.

\- Você conhece mesmo alguém que pode cuidar dele direito? – o bicho perguntou de repente, e sorrindo ela acenou em confirmação.

\- Sim. É uma amiga de muito tempo. Mesmo assim, não pretendo tentar ensina-los a fazer seu trabalho, então não irei atrapalhar se decidirem escolher outra pessoa. – depois de segundos em silêncio, o diagnosticado bode autorizou a parceira a mandar o motorista mudar a rota pela qual já seguia, e então voltou a observar a ruiva.

\- Quem é você? – também recebendo a atenção de Hiroshi, dividido entre cuidar do irmão e o interesse pela quase estranha, a dama riu.

\- Meu nome é Jessie Ryan. Cheguei de viagem há pouco tempo do Reino Unido.

\- Também é parente do lo... Digo, do irmão do paciente?

\- Não. Inaba-san está me ajudando a realizar uma missão secreta. – ela falou baixo, inclinada para ele, como se compartilhasse uma fofoca engraçada.

\- Desculpe pela interrupção. – o lobo vermelho pediu de orelhas baixas.

\- Tudo bem. – Jessie respondeu ao virar na sua direção – Não me incomodo de ir pelo caminho longo da trilha. É onde se escondem as maiores surpresas.

O sorriso da estrangeira encantou todos os presentes, que não falaram mais até a ambulância estacionar em frente ao hospital. Recebendo a ajuda de outros enfermeiros no local, o grupo conseguiu encaminhar o paciente para um quarto enquanto Ryan se dirigia à recepção. Parado não muito longe, o quarteto que a acompanhou visualizou com mais atenção o quão bem recebida ela foi pelas pessoas que a reconheceram.

Logo, a ruiva pediu aos enfermeiros socorristas de Haruka para esperarem no quarto dele, enquanto aguardaria os amigos dele e de Hiroshi ao seu lado. Não demorou muito e os mesmos chegaram, interrompendo a conversa entre Chapeuzinho e o lobo começada por iniciativa dela, para distrai-lo de sua preocupação. Tendo a permissão de levar todos para o aposento do Inaba caçula, Jessie guiou o grupo para o local calmamente.

\- Oh, Haruka! – o lobo vermelho ficou junto ao leito após entrar, segurando a mão do irmão – Por que você está sempre me deixando preocupado?

\- Enfermeiros, como ele está? – o trio de máscaras olhou para Ogino com aflição.

\- Bom, é... Ele... – o bode começou – Espere, policiais não podem ficar aqui! Agora o paciente não vai responder qualquer pergunta!

\- Está bem, eu vou embora. – antes que tivesse chance de dar dois passos, Kei pegou o paletó do homem para puxa-lo de volta e fitou a equipe perversamente.

\- Espere aí, Ogi-san! Esses três não são enfermeiros!

\- Do que está falando? Somos especialistas! – afirmou a mulher de óculos escuros.

\- Então respondam: o que deve se dar para uma pessoa que teve entorse aguda?

\- Ah, é... Uma balinha, talvez? – o animal questionou à parceira, tão confusa quanto.

\- Podem ser prescritos analgésicos e anti-inflamatórios, que devem ser utilizados conforme orientação médica. – disse o colega ao lado, com um estranho saco na cabeça.

\- Como se reanima alguém que foi eletrocutado? – Nozaki estreitou os olhos.

\- Colocando sobre o tórax as duas mãos sobrepostas e realizando 30 compressões seguidas de suas insuflações. – seu peculiar rival se aproximou determinado.

\- Mulheres acima de 30 anos correm mais riscos durante os partos normais? – diante a pergunta, subitamente o aparente enfermeiro silenciou, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto mesmo a contragosto, devido o incômodo pelo sorriso vitorioso do adversário.

\- Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe.

\- Por que não, senhor enfermeiro? Você deve saber a resposta, se é um enfermeiro mesmo! Vamos, diga, diga, diga! – Kei passou a cerca-lo.

\- NÃO, ME DEIXE EM PAZ! ISTO É NOJENTO! – nesse instante, pondo um pé no meio para fazê-lo tropeçar sobre os colegas, o adolescente se aproveitou para tirar as máscaras dos três indivíduos fantasiados, revelando o mafioso bode Don Valentino, o seu ajudante Lorenzo e a assassina de sua família, Gabriella.

\- Viram? Eu avisei! Ogi-san, prenda logo esses farsantes idiotas!

\- Don Valentino?! Muito bem assistente, bom trabalho! – o inspetor elogiou ao tirar um par de algemas do bolso, pondo uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz.

\- Não sei é como você e o Inaba-san não percebem esses disfarces fajutos!

\- Ei, que confusão é esta aqui? – depressa, os olhares então se voltaram à entrada.

Parada na porta, uma voluptuosa e real enfermeira segurava uma bandeja com itens farmacêuticos perto do curto uniforme rosa decotado, expondo o seu sutiã preto e as ligas das meias 7/8 brancas, tal qual os sapatos. Seus olhos âmbar se estreitaram em repreensão e ela adentrou o local, balançando os compridos e ondulados cabelos alaranjados, presos em altas marias-chiquinhas com fitas vermelhas. Após deixar a bandeja numa mesa perto da parede, a jovem centralizou o chapéu rosado e virou ao grupo com as mãos na cintura.

\- Isto é um hospital! Não podem fazer bagunça, ainda mais no quarto dum paciente!

\- Desculpe Bridgit. Todos estão um pouco nervosos, mas isso não se repetirá.

\- Acho bom Jessie, ou a sua autorização para entrar aqui com tantos visitantes será revogada. – relatou a outra ruiva, soprando as mechas mais curtas do cabelo para longe dos olhos ao manusear uma seringa e limpando respingos do líquido da pele xantoderma.

\- O que é isso? – Hiroshi indagou ao vê-la afastar a cortina branca perto do leito.

\- Não se preocupe. – ela sorriu, injetando a agulha no braço do lobo branco – É só um pouco de soro, por precaução. Ele parece desidratado.

\- Pessoal, esta é a minha prima, Bridgit. – anunciou Jessie, ficando ao seu lado – A família dela costuma acolher a minha quando viajamos de férias para o Japão, e o mesmo ocorre durante as idas deles até o Reino Unido. Ela é enfermeira de saúde familiar, e uma excepcional por sinal; não digo só por ser minha prima! – as duas sorriram uma a outra.

\- Uau, que conveniente! Temos uma família em crise aqui mesmo. – Kei anunciou de modo apático, direcionando a mão aos irmãos Inaba – Sem contar os agregados.

\- Você também faz parte dos agregados! – Gabriella lembrou ao se levantar.

\- Bom, eu coordeno um grupo de enfermeiros para tratar de planejamento familiar, então podemos falar disto depois. – Bridgit afirmou antes de pegar a prancheta pendurada na grade do pé da cama, lendo os dizeres nos papéis presos a ela – Então vejamos... Esta pequena criança se chama Haruka, heim?! Respiração fraca... Parece bastante debilitado.

\- Oh, que pena. – Yuta riu maldosamente – Talvez ele não sobreviva. Devíamos ter certeza disto. – antes que dissesse algo mais, Nozaki tapou sua boca e a segurou.

\- Então... – a enfermeira tossiu, ignorando-os – O que aconteceu exatamente?

\- Ele foi atingido por um quadro, bem na cabeça. – Natsuki explicou mais uma vez – O culpado tinha cabelos negros e um dragão tatuado no pescoço, e levou o Soumei-san!

\- Já foi tarde. – o lobo vermelho falou com as bochechas infladas, e nesse momento Haruka acordou desnorteado, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Onde eu estou? – ele coçou os olhos, passando a vista por todos no quarto.

\- Está no hospital, Haruka-san. Soumei-san foi levado pelo bandido. – Yata disse.

\- Bom, ele faz parte da família, então, eu normalmente não iria propor isto, mas... Talvez possamos fazer uma aliança temporária: a polícia e a família Valentino.

\- Don, tem certeza? Eles são nossos inimigos! – relembrou Lorenzo.

\- É o jeito mais rápido de acharmos quem queremos. O que acha, senhor policial?

\- O bode fala? – a surpresa prima da britânica sussurrou para a mesma, que riu e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça – E você não devia tomar parte na conversa?

\- Sim. Com licença, pessoal! – ela levantou a mão – Antes desta confusão, eu estava encaminhando Inaba-san, Kei-kun e Yuta-kun até a casa de uma grande amiga, que pode nos ajudar a localizar a pessoa que pretendem capturar. Eu também estou atrás dele.

\- E quem é você? – o inspetor levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Sua melhor amiga, pode confiar. – a enfermeira disse rindo, levantando o cabelo do paciente, o que o deixou rubro e hipnotizado – Ganhou um belo galo, e está febril.

\- Eu acho que é porque ele tem um corpo fraco, desde criança. – Hiroshi relatou.

\- Entendi. Bem, se todos quiserem sair em missão, podem deixa-lo comigo.

\- Acho que não é uma boa ideia. Ele é um terrorista. – o policial alertou, fazendo o clima ficar tenso novamente, mas apenas até Bridgit sorrir.

\- O que me importa no momento é que ele é um paciente, então eu vou pedir para um dos médicos examina-lo melhor e tomarei as devidas providências para sua saúde se estabilizar. O que acha? – ela se curvou na direção do cativado lobo branco – Vou dar um cuidado todo especial para você se sentir melhor. – depois de alguns segundos de reflexão, o Inaba mais novo levantou o braço esquerdo e movimentou a mão.

\- Podem ir embora, eu vou ficar. Boa sorte com a operação de resgate.

\- Está nos enxotando sem pestanejar? – Gabriella aborreceu-se, batendo o pé direito.

\- É melhor que seja assim. Bridgit cuidará bem dele. – Jessie garantiu – Mas, se o senhor inspetor preferir, pode pedir que alguém de sua confiança fique vigiando o quarto.

\- É justo. – ele concordou, pegando seu celular no bolso – Não gosto muito da ideia, mas vou ligar para o Ogata. Ele pode montar guarda.

\- Está falando daquele policial cruel amante de cães? Nem pensar! – Don negou – Não se pode deixar um amante de cães tomando conta de um coelho!

\- Eu tenho a **ligeira** sensação de que eles vão se dar bem. – Kei alfinetou.

\- Não mesmo! E também não vamos levar o lobo na operação de resgate!

\- Eu já estava neste caso antes de você, bode! Não pode me impedir de ir!

\- Certo, certo! – a ruiva estrangeira bateu as mãos – Vamos nos acalmar, ou todos seremos expulsos do hospital. – ela avisou, apontando para a prima zangada logo atrás, e riu quando o grupo silenciou – Que tal um pacto, para ficarem mais confortáveis?

\- Que tipo de "pacto"? – Yuta questionou antes da moça pegar uma faca da bandeja deixada sobre a mesa ao seu lado, cortando o próprio polegar.

\- Um pacto de sangue. – a jovem anunciou, entregando o objeto à Hiroshi e fitando os membros chocados do público – Formaremos uma aliança, e se alguém trair o grupo, atacando os aliados ou indo contra a decisão majoritária em uma votação, essa pessoa vai ser amaldiçoada, assumindo a forma do ser que mais detesta.

\- Não tem como isto ser verdade! – Kei bradou indignado, porém, a menor hipótese do caso ocorrer fez todos, de imediato, concordarem com o pacto, unindo dedos e casco levemente cortados para selarem o acordo; a enfermeira não tardou a sorrir.

\- Maravilha. Só peço que na próxima visita, não façam tanto barulho, mesmo que eu até goste de desafios clínicos. A propósito, a resposta para aquela última pergunta é: depende. Uma alma saudável compõe-se de um corpo saudável e uma mente saudável. – ela afagou a cabeça do paciente – Tendo-se isto, a idade não passa de números.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Oi gente! Estão gostando da fic até agora? Bem, estou passando só para informar que, se alguém não percebeu, a penúltima fala da enfermeira Bridgit se refere ao lema da Academia Shibusen, de "Soul Eater". Acredito que encaixou bem com a cena, kkk. Fiquem de olho no próximo capítulo!**


	3. A Gata Hipnotiza o Assistente

**Minna, gomen, gomen! Eu sei que disse que esta fanfic poderia ser finalizada até o fim deste ano, mas ocorreram imprevistos que me impediram de escrever. Mesmo assim, darei continuidade a ela sem interrupções (ou seja, sem pausar para publicar um capítulo novo de outra fanfic), e depois começarei o ano de 2018 terminando fanfics que deixei em suspenso. Agora eu os deixo com mais 2 capítulos novos. Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Cap. 3**

 **A Gata Hipnotiza o Assistente**

Naquela noite fria de dezembro, com um aumento significativo de visitantes, Jessie Ryan pensou que poderia ser expulsa da casa de sua amiga pela primeira vez. Entretanto, embora não esperasse formar pelo caminho uma aliança de policiais e criminosos contra um rebelde pintor foragido, a conveniente presença do grupo parecia ser vantajosa, uma vez que havia testemunhas suficientes para provar o que estavam para ver.

Quando todos, finalmente, chegaram em seu destino, vislumbraram uma pequena casa longe do movimento da cidade; ou melhor, um templo situado na floresta, acima de uma escadaria longa marcada em início pelo seu _torii_ vermelho. Tudo parecia calmo, até demais para o gosto de Hiroshi e Kei, amedrontados com a ideia de um fantasma aparecer. Foi quando um barulho surgiu do quintal, e a guia das visitas as levou ao local iluminado.

Uma sombra se projetou em dado momento, assustando alguns presentes, até que a britânica chamou pelo nome "Hitomi" e o ser se virou, apresentando-se como uma linda jovem com olhos heterocromáticos, sendo o da direita azul-esverdeado e o da esquerda âmbar. O que chamou mais atenção, porém, foi o par de orelhas sobre sua cabeça, tal qual a cauda, de origem felina, brancas como seus curtos cabelos lisos, movendo no vento.

Sua pele era menos rosada que o interior das orelhas, e seus seios menores que os da amiga ruiva, que por sua vez não atingia o tamanho dos de sua prima, Bridgit, mas sua pequena estatura a tornava fofa. Ao mesmo tempo em que desenrolava uma faixa branca da testa, deixando-a descer pela blusa preta, ela segurava a sua minúscula saia verde com babados na mão direita, e essa peça expunha uma calcinha escura como as meias 7/8.

A cena foi excitante o bastante para Nozaki travar onde estava, balbuciando coisas sem sentido conforme suas pupilas brilhavam, enquanto Inaba se mostrava animado.

\- Ah, Jessie, você voltou. – a gata pousou os olhos primeiro em Lorenzo, logo atrás dela, e fez uma careta – Andou trazendo mendigos para casa de novo?

\- Não! – Jessie riu e abriu passagem para todos serem vistos – São visitas valiosas. – foi então que a dona da casa avistou os lobos dentro do grupo, e sua expressão mudou de surpresa para apreensiva em segundos – Eles vão me ajudar a capturar Munir Kaifeng, mas primeiro precisamos falar com a Yumi, para que possa localiza-lo.

\- Certo. Bom, é uma pena, a Yumi não está aqui. Mas podem esperar na sala. Então, eu sou Hitomi, proprietária deste templo abandonado, e sim, sou uma gata. Ou ao menos, tenho DNA de gato. Jessie e eu ficamos amigas há alguns anos, quando ela localizou este lugar e descobriu sobre nós. A propósito, as roupas que você me trouxe estão pequenas.

\- Desculpe, eu devo ter medido errado. E por que tirou sua bandagem?

\- Estou bem, o machucado já cicatrizou. Diga à Bridgit que saia da pose de alerta.

\- É... Desculpe, eu estou confuso. – Kuniharu deu três passos à frente.

\- Se fosse só você. – Gabriella brincou com uma sobrancelha franzida.

\- Quem é você **exatamente**? – ele continuou – E disse "sobre nós"... "Nós" quem?

\- Bom, eu prefiro explicar tudo quando todos estiverem presentes, então é melhor esperar a Yumi chegar. Ela é outra amiga nossa, que também mora aqui. Mas vocês até podem se adiantar, não é?! – a felina fitou a amiga estrangeira.

\- Ah sim! – ela apresentou os convidados um a um, dizendo seus nomes e cargos, e acabou deixando Kei por último, provavelmente de propósito, para todos se voltarem ao assistente tentando entender a razão de estar suando frio – Kei-kun, você está bem? – em questão de segundos, o rapaz pulou sobre Hitomi, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

\- Ah, você é tão fofa quanto eu imaginava! Inaba-san, olha o cabelo dela!

\- É totalmente natural, eu posso dizer daqui! – o lobo respondeu empolgado.

\- Nunca imaginei que pudesse existir uma garota gata! Você é a realização do meu maior sonho! – ele dizia encantado; contudo, o seu impulso deixou a moça extremamente constrangida, e assim que ela percebeu todos os olhares voltados para si, pisou no pé do jovem sem piedade, arranhando-o em seguida e indo se esconder atrás de Jessie.

\- Se encostar em mim de novo, arranco seus olhos fora, SEU TARADO!

Enquanto o pobre Nozaki rolava no chão de dor e seu "sonho vivo" sibilava, para o pavor de alguns e a surpresa de muitos, surgiu outra criatura por trás da maior parte do grupo de costas. Seu rosnado ecoou antes de sair das sombras, então logo se mostrou um lobo branco e marrom, com olhos amarelo-ouro e garras afiadas. Mesmo tendo farejado aqueles humanos que pareciam consigo, o animal mostrou os dentes a todos os estranhos.

\- ELES TÊM UM CÃO DE GUARDA! MAIS UM LOBO, UM LOBO ELE É! EU SABIA QUE ERA UMA ARMADILHA! – Don Valentino berrou em pânico, escalando Lorenzo – GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA, ATIRE NELE!

\- Não, esperem aí! – Ryan ficou entre as visitas e o lobo de braços abertos – Ele não fará mal a vocês, eu juro! Fenrir é muito gentil!

\- Então por que tem esse nome? – Kei questionou ao se levantar finalmente, irritado e tapando com a mão esquerda o rosto marcado por garras.

\- Quem deu o nome foi Yumi. Ele só está nervoso porque sentiu o cheiro de pessoas estranhas, e ouviu a Hitomi gritar. Hitomi, venha cá mostrar a ele que você está bem! – a gata revirou os olhos e caminhou até o canino, passando a mão em sua cabeça, mas mesmo assim ele perdurou encarando os estranhos dando leves rosnados – Fenrir, eles são nossos convidados. Por favor, tenha modos. – a ruiva franziu o cenho e, inusitadamente, o bicho se calou, só não deixando de olhar o grupo – Acho melhor entrarmos; está frio aqui fora.

\- De jeito nenhum eu vou ficar no mesmo lugar que um bando de lobos!

\- Se chama alcateia, Don. – o homem com o saco na cabeça corrigiu.

\- Lá dentro tem chocolate quente. – a estrangeira cantarolou e o bode refletiu.

\- Bom... Se prometer que esse animal não vai atacar, eu posso mudar de ideia!

\- Você também é um animal; está ignorando isto?! – Nozaki vociferou.

\- Eu disse e repito: Fenrir não vai atacar vocês. Só evitem olha-lo nos olhos por um tempo, e não tentem correr se ele estiver encarando muito, nem façam qualquer ameaça. Fenrir tem o costume de colocar medo em todos que vê pela primeira vez, então não se preocupem se ficarem muito nervosos perto dele; é mais provável ele rir do que atacar se sentir cheiro de medo. – o lobo bufou nesse momento, como em confirmação.

\- Ele é um sádico?! – alguns ouvintes perguntaram retoricamente com surpresa.

\- Quem preferir, pode ficar aqui fora mesmo então. – Hitomi deu meia volta, sendo seguida por Jessie, e Fenrir esperou todos passarem para entrar por último na casa.

O interior daquele lar era aconchegante e modesto, como um refúgio secreto. E era o que aquele lugar representava na verdade. Após o lobo marrom deitar no chão, de frente para a lareira, e baixar a cabeça, a dona da propriedade sumiu por um corredor e deixou a amiga entretendo e alimentando as visitas com chocolate quente e biscoitos. Algo estava sendo feito na cozinha, mas ainda era cedo para o jantar.

Em pouco tempo, a gata branca voltou acompanhada de um garotinho, com cerca de doze anos, cabelos brancos curtos e picotados, olhos azul-gelo e uma pele pálida. Ele fitou o grupo na sala cuidadosamente após puxar as mangas de sua camisa cinza, sobre o _short_ xadrez escuro, e coçou a panturrilha direita com o pé esquerdo, sendo que meias 3/4 pretas cobriam suas pernas. O cachecol índigo e nevado listrado parecia maior que o dono.

\- Você é policial? – o menino questionou à Ogino, que lhe afirmou – Então por que a sua garganta continua intacta? – a pergunta estranha e aterrorizante fez todos se calarem por alguns segundos, até a jovem felina, sentada no sofá, dar uma risada.

\- Jessie não deixou Fenrir mordê-lo. Ele faz parte das visitas. – a criança grunhiu.

\- Quem fez a Tomi gritar? – os convidados se entreolharam e Kei levantou a mão, levemente constrangido – Nossa... Acho que Fenrir deve estar cansado para ter permitido que você continuasse com as duas mãos.

\- Que fixação é esta a de vocês com a decepação? – o garoto deu um meio sorriso sádico em resposta, e foi quando Ryan saiu da cozinha de avental.

\- Katsu! – ele pulou de susto e ficou, inesperadamente, acanhado ao vê-la encara-lo de modo repreensivo, segurando uma concha na mão direita – Que modos são esses? Seja educado, como eu sei que você é! Essas pessoas não vieram aqui arranjar briga, então apresente-se apropriadamente! – meio a contragosto, o pequeno obedeceu.

\- Olá, boa noite. Sou o Katsu e tenho doze anos. É um prazer conhecê-los, yeah.

\- "Ele não está nem tentando esconder a raiva!" – Nozaki constatou em pensamento – Bo-Bom, o que houve foi só um mal-entendido. Eu não sou tarado; é que eu adoro gatos.

\- E eu pareço uma reles vira-latas que fica se esfregando em qualquer um que vê para receber agradinhos? – o rapaz passou um tempo a fitando de cima a baixo, sem dizer coisa alguma, o que a aborreceu – Pare de ficar me encarando, seu esquisito!

O sorriso sonhador dele sumiu no mesmo instante, como se uma flecha apunhalasse seu coração de modo nada romântico, e Hiroshi e Yuta acabaram o consolando. Foi nesse momento que Fenrir levantou a cabeça, chamando a atenção de todos, e três batidas na porta soaram. Jessie tomou a dianteira para atender, dando passagem a um atraente loiro e a pequena acompanhante loba à sua frente.

\- Ogata?! – Kuniharu e Hiroshi se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Oh, está todo mundo aqui! E aí pessoal? Ogi, seu tirano, você organiza uma festa e não convida nem a mim e nem a Stella?!

\- Não estamos fazendo uma festa! O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu pergunto o mesmo! – Don reclamou – Este lugar já tem muitos lobos!

\- Bem, eu estava no hospital com a Stella, mas não achei justo o Ogi me mandar ir vigiar um criminoso enquanto saía numa investigação com o Hiroshi, então nós viemos.

\- E como diabos vocês nos acharam? – Inaba perguntou irritado.

\- Ah, uma enfermeira muito doce nos disse onde vocês estavam.

\- Bridgit e sua língua comprida. – chiou Hitomi, e só então Yuzuki Ogata prestou atenção nos anfitriões da reunião, notando com surpresa as orelhas felinas da dona do lar.

\- Mas... O que é que está acontecendo aqui afinal?

\- Bem, há muitas coisas para serem ditas. – a britânica fechou a porta, se abaixando um pouco para ficar na altura de Stella – Seu nome é Stella, heim?

\- Sim. – a tímida garota respondeu, se agarrando à perna de Yuzuki.

\- Muito prazer. – a ruiva estendeu a mão – Meu nome é Jessie. Pode ficar tranquila que ninguém aqui vai te fazer mal, ok?! – acenando com a cabeça em acordo, a menina sorriu de volta e apertou sua mão – Que sorriso lindo você tem! Espero que possamos ser amigas. – ela se levantou em seguida – É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Ogata.

\- O prazer é todo meu! – ele pôs as mãos dela entre as suas – Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome, como quiser! Você é a prima da senhorita Bridgit, não é?! Eu sei porque as duas são lindas! A genética da sua família é maravilhosa!

\- Solte ela, seu tarado! – o detetive rosnou em ameaça, bem como Fenrir, e assim a atenção do SP foi redirecionada para o lobo sobre quatro patas.

\- Mas que criatura magnífica! Ei, ei, qual o nome dele? Venha aqui!

\- Melhor não tocar no Fenrir, a menos que não tenha amor à vida. – alertou Katsu, olhando de soslaio para a loba no recinto e desviando a mira na sequência, com ansiedade.

\- Já chega! Calem a boca, todo mundo, e se acomodem! – Hitomi cruzou os braços, esperando o grupo se ajeitar em círculo, e sentou, permitindo que cada um justificasse a sua presença no local – Então, a organização NORA é parceira do bando do bode?

\- Não nos trate como simples criminosos! – Don replicou – Somos uma família!

\- Eu só queria atirar no cara que bateu no branquelo e ir para casa. – Gabriella bufou.

\- Bom, eu ainda não entendi uma coisa: – o lobo vermelho se pronunciou, virando-se para Jessie – se conhecia alguém capaz de encontrar o pintor ladrão, por que me pediu para continuar no caso? – a donzela sorriu calorosamente.

\- Bem, bem, vamos com calma. Na verdade, eu precisava que todos me seguissem até aqui para encontrar Yumi pessoalmente. Existem muitas questões mal resolvidas que os envolvem, alguns simplesmente por estarem ligados aos lobos, mesmo que de maneira indireta. Considerando isto, admito que a fuga de Munir Kaifeng foi muito conveniente.

\- Do que está falando? – Valentino perguntou – Ele não veio ao Japão pela minha vingança. – o ambiente silenciou por um tempo, e notando o que disse, o mafioso travou.

\- Um momento... Foi você quem trouxe Kaifeng para o Japão? – Kuniharu indagou.

\- EU?! NÃO SEJA RIDÍCULO! POR QUE EU FARIA ISTO? ESTÁ ERRADO!

\- VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE DISFARÇAR, BODE! – Kei falou nervoso.

\- Eu não estava sabendo disto. Na verdade, nenhum de nós. – a assassina da máfia informou, suspendendo seu líder pelo chifre esquerdo – O que está escondendo, Don?

\- Nada, nada demais! Eu contratei o pintor para fazer um retrato da família, só isto!

\- Don, que gesto sublime! – Lorenzo o pegou no colo e abraçou – Tão magnânimo, tão gentil! Seria uma honra ter um retrato pintado ao seu lado!

\- Que coisa mais nojenta. – Yuta falou, com um sorriso incompatível à frase – Mas por que o pintor nocauteou o irmão asmático então? Era para economizar tinta?

\- Yuta, seu veneno está escorrendo. – Nozaki brincou com certo receio.

\- Bom, nós tínhamos que pegá-lo em frente à estação do metrô. – Natsuki confessou – Mas ele negou o trabalho de repente ao saber que Haruka-san era irmão do Hiroshi-san, então fugiu com Soumei-san gritando "yeah, minha obra prima vai nascer".

\- "Soumei-san" é aquele carneiro de pelúcia? – o policial Ogi questionou, recebendo a resposta afirmativa de alguns que balançaram a cabeça.

\- Bom, se ele não quis correr o risco de encontrar com o Hiroshi, significa que esse Kaifeng tem medo de lobos? – Ogata cogitou em dúvida, fazendo Katsu rir.

\- Se tivesse, ele não sequestraria o Presa Negra. – alguns presentes se assustaram.

\- Como conhece esse nome? – Yataro indagou, e foi quando Fenrir começou a uivar.

\- Ele está avisando que estamos aqui. – Hiroshi traduziu aos que ficaram assustados ou confusos com a reação súbita – Mas para quem? – as orelhas de Hitomi balançaram.

\- Ah, é a Yumi. Voltou da caçada. – a resposta deixou os convidados mais nervosos, especialmente pela porta abrir segundos depois e uma sombra assustadora se projetar.

 **Continua...**


	4. Irmandade Pessoal Instinto Profissional

**Cap. 4**

 **Irmandade Pessoal ou Instinto Profissional**

\- Nee-san! – a vozinha contente de Katsu soou pela sala do templo, onde estavam reunidos mafiosos, policiais, lobos e seus assistentes, então a sombra que se projetou na entrada deu um passo a frente, e todos puderam se deparar com uma jovem loba sensual.

\- Cheguei. – ela anunciou cheirando o ar e fitando com seus olhos heterocromáticos, sendo o da direita dourado e o da esquerda azul, os presentes chocados no recinto – Por que este lugar está fedendo tanto? Jessie trouxe mendigos para casa de novo?

\- Não, são as visitas medrosas mesmo. – Hitomi respondeu ao levantar, balançando o indicador na direção dos convidados – Por que demorou tanto? Eu estou com fome!

\- Pare de reclamar! Eu trouxe peixe para você. – a mulher entregou uma rede com trutas para a gata, que pegou com os olhos brilhando, e jogou no chão o cadáver de um veado que carregava sobre os ombros – E aqui tem carne fresca. Eu esperava que durasse até amanhã, mas pelo visto, só vai dar até hoje mesmo.

Nesse momento, o garoto sádico do ambiente se aproximou da recém-chegada com um surpreendente sorriso nos lábios, recebendo dela um afago na cabeça, então foi ajudar Fenrir a carregar o animal morto até a cozinha, pegando-o pelos chifres. Jessie se pôs a prestar atenção nas reações do grupo que encarava Yumi. Ela tinha bagunçados cabelos longos, negros em grande parte, mas brancos nas pontas e laterais de sua enorme franja.

As grandes orelhas de loba sobre sua cabeça também eram escuras por fora e claras por dentro, mas a cauda volumosa e fofa só tinha uma parte preta na extremidade. Talvez por isto, segundo cogitava a britânica, a amiga só usasse roupas das mesmas cores, igual naquela ocasião. Sua blusa era branca, como as luvas, os sapatos, com cabedais felpudos tal qual a gola, e os punhos do _blazer_. Esse, por sua vez, possuía o mesmo tom preto das meias 7/8, próximas à saia listrada nas duas colorações que combinava com a gravata.

\- E quem são esses aí? – a loba perguntou à ruiva, pondo uma mão na cintura, então ela apresentou um a um, novamente, e os deixou a sós para conversarem, retornando à cozinha – Policiais, heim... – a mulher fitou a assustada Stella nos braços de Yuzuki, que por sua vez estava dividido entre o encanto de vê-la e seu medo, e se aproximou dos dois – Você está com medo de mim? – a menina ficou em dúvida sobre a resposta, mas mesmo tremendo, negou com a cabeça, fazendo a maior sorrir antes de se voltar à Don Valentino, sendo espremido entre os igualmente pávidos Kei e Lorenzo – Pelo menos você disfarça melhor que alguns. Aliás, por que um bode é líder da máfia?

\- Nã-Não me-me menospreze, su-sua lo-loba insolente! – ele respondeu gaguejando – E nem pe-pense em me co-comer! Está entendendo? – vendo a reação do bode, Yumi abriu um sorriso malicioso e chegou perto dele, levando Nozaki a recuar instantaneamente para bem longe – O QUE FOI? FI-FIQUE LONGE, EU DI-DISSE!

Na sequência, Gabriella tentou atirar nela, entretanto a mesma desviou da bala sem esforço e chutou o seu revólver para cima, fazendo-o cair em sua mão esquerda. Enquanto apontava a arma para a assassina, a loba bloqueou um ataque do homem-saco acertando o pé direito em sua cabeça. Vendo a menção dos policiais de pegarem em seus próprios revólveres, a canina os olhou de banda ameaçadoramente, o que os moveu a desistir.

\- Se eu te devorar agora, prefere que seja primeiro pelas patas ou pela cabeça?

\- Não faça isto! – Ogata pediu aflito – Ele não tem bom gosto! Nem mesmo sei se é comestível! – Don o encarou magoado e aborrecido ao mesmo tempo – Pode acreditar: a Stella já tentou, mas a carne dele é borrachuda! – Yumi ficou um tempo o observando em silêncio, alerta para os movimentos dos demais pelo que se via nas mexidas das suas orelhas, e então jogou a arma em mãos de volta para a dona, baixando o pé que ainda se mantinha no, digamos, **rosto** de Lorenzo.

\- Eu estava brincando! – ela riu de repente, provocando o choque de muitos – Puxa, deviam ter visto suas caras! Sempre é tão divertido ver as reações dos outros quando faço isso! Ei, qual o problema? O gato comeu suas línguas?

\- Ah claro, a culpa é sempre do gato! – Hitomi surgiu da cozinha ao lado de Katsu e Fenrir, a gata levando uma panela, o garoto uma toalha e o lobo flores, todos indo para a sala de jantar – Faça-me o favor de não me incluir nas suas piadas sádicas. E... Ah, qual é Yumi! Você fez um buraco na minha porta nova!

\- Eu não, foi ela! – a mulher apontou para Gabriella com ar inocente.

\- Eu sei que você provocou! Vai concertar isso, mesmo que leve a noite toda! Não quero nem saber! – a moça saiu do local resmungando.

\- Gatos são tão estressados... Puxa, desculpem por isto tudo, eu não resisti. Mas o bode deve ser bem importante para todos quererem protegê-lo, né?! Mesmo assim, podem largar as armas. – a loba se virou à Natsuki e Yataro, em pose de luta – Se eu quisesse me fartar de carne de bode, pelo menos escolheria um mais gordinho.

\- O QUE ESTÁ INSINUANDO? VOCÊ NÃO ME ASSUSTA, LOBA IDIOTA!

\- Ah é? Suas patinhas dizem o contrário. – todos miraram as patas de Valentino.

\- É uma re-reação natu-natural. Isto! Eu tremo por conhecer a minha força interior! – ele riu confiante, até Yumi se aproximar outra vez, pegando-o pelos chifres – Está bem, está bem! Sinto muito, me perdoe! Eu vou calar a boca, eu vou!

\- Escute aqui, projeto de vilão: você está apavorado pela ideia de que eu te jante a qualquer momento, e eu de fato vou se continuar me aborrecendo, mas estou, faz um bom tempo, explicando que **não tenho esta pretensão**! – ela o soltou de volta no sofá – Lobos podem não ser como cachorros, mas nem por isto devíamos ser considerados os parentes desagradáveis que ninguém quer por perto! É por ter quem pense assim que as vidas viram do avesso! – a loba resmungou, abrindo a porta baixa de um armário e tirando uma garrafa de saquê, pondo na mesa de centro – Você pode ser a visita, mas eu não aguento desaforo na minha casa! Quem não estiver à vontade, que beba para me aturar ou vá embora!

Os presentes ficaram olhando da garrafa para ela, e dela se entreolhavam, sem saber como reagir. Em dado momento, Yumi foi para a cozinha, conversar com Jessie, e o clima ficou tenso e desagradável por um momento. Os outros anfitriões da casa perambularam algumas vezes de um lado para o outro, arrumando a sala de jantar, e logo os convidados foram convocados ao lugar. A comida foi servida pelos sorrisos da britânica, com ajuda.

Yuzuki fez questão de sentar perto da loba heterocromática, mantendo Stella do seu outro lado, próxima de Katsu. Hiroshi se acomodou entre Ryan e Kuniharu, que por sua vez ficou acuado na confinidade com Yuta. Kei conseguiu sentar junto de Hitomi, apesar dos protestos da mesma, e embora tivesse acabado de receber uma repreensão pelo seu julgamento precipitado, Don, e também seus aliados, não puderam evitar de tremer com o olhar penetrante de Fenrir ao longo da refeição, enquanto comia deitado bem atrás.

Durante o jantar, algumas conversas foram iniciadas e mudadas de rumo. Ao final, a felina e a estrangeira foram lavar a louça, e com um olhar, a ruiva pediu algo a Yumi. Entendendo o recado, a canina suspirou e convocou todo mundo de volta à sala.

\- Katsu, pode levar a Stella para conhecer o seu quarto?

\- O quê?! – Ogata entrou em modo de alerta imediatamente, fazendo-a rir.

\- Ou podem ir até o jardim, tanto faz. Mas acho mais seguro ficarem dentro de casa. – o loiro armou uma careta, contudo concordou e as crianças saíram do local – Fenrir, por favor, fique de olho neles. E não deixe que venham para cá antes de eu chamar. – a moça disse a última parte em voz baixa e o animal concordou, se retirando.

\- Qual a razão disto? – o SP questionou, acomodando-se em círculo como os outros.

\- É que eu tenho umas coisas pesadas para falar. E visto as reações de vocês quando me viram, mesmo antes de eu ter feito aquela piada, admito, meio maldosa... – ela olhou para Valentino, que torceu o focinho – Acredito que nem Jessie ou Tomi disseram a vocês algo sobre quem nós somos, ou o que éramos, e o que fazemos aqui.

\- Na verdade ainda não. – Ogino afirmou – Disseram que preferiam esperar até você também estar presente. E agora que chegou e nos conhecemos, imagino qual o rumo da conversa. – a jovem sorriu, expondo seus caninos.

\- Pois é... Bom, quem aqui não conhece a história dos Dobermanns Secretos? – os presentes se olharam sem manifestações – Claro que todos já ouviram, pelo menos, falar sobre o incrível esquadrão na força policial japonesa. Enfim, eu fui parte desse grupo. – no instante seguinte, as agitações começaram – Ei! Ei, oh, se não calarem a boca eu paro de falar! – e todos silenciaram de novo – Obrigada. Então, começando do início... Eu sou Yumi. Nasci no inverno, durante uma tempestade de neve que bloqueou as saídas de um laboratório do qual minha mãe era refém; portanto, ao invés do hospital, ela deu à luz a mim em uma sala fechada e escura, amarrada em uma mesa de cirurgia como um animal. – a loba pausou, esperando o impacto do início da história diminuir – Esse laboratório era responsável por realizar testes de misturas de DNAs, humano e animal.

\- Um instante! – Inaba pediu, um tanto atônito – Quer dizer que você e aquela garota gata são parte dessas experiências? Vocês...?

\- Éramos cobaias, sim. De fato, fomos os primeiros resultados positivos para o que aqueles cientistas queriam: um ser aprimorado, a perfeita junção de um humano com as habilidades de um animal. – ela riu – Se pararem para pensar, isto até parece um filme de ficção científica, mas cá estamos. – a mulher apontou para si mesma – O impossível que se tornou realidade graças a um maluco, membro de uma organização que mais parecia uma seita maligna, que estuprou uma estudante de medicina. Na verdade, mesmo se eles tivessem a chance de levar minha mãe ao hospital naquele dia, é claro que não iriam sair de lá. Eles aproveitaram o "acidente" para injetar uma porção de medicamentos nela, que alteraram meu DNA, então seria uma confusão se alguém de fora do esquema descobrisse.

\- E... Com que propósito eles... Criaram vocês? – Natsuki indagou, desgostosa.

\- Eu nunca descobri. Talvez fossem nos vender para o exército, ou sei lá. Depois do meu nascimento, e do da Hitomi, nossas mães foram assassinadas assim que deixaram de amamentar. – Yumi deu outra pausa, tomando fôlego – Não podiam correr o risco de ter testemunhas querendo fugir ou contar algo a terceiros. Soube de tudo isto por meio de um desses cientistas que trabalhou no meu projeto e no da Tomi, entrando como novato na época. Quando eu tinha quinze anos, e ela dois apenas, ele alegou ter se arrependido de ajudar em tudo que mandaram, então me mostrou vídeos gravados onde minha mãe, e a da Tomi, apareciam. Foi aí que eu entendi... O que eu era, o que eu devia ser. – a expressão da jovem foi de melancólica pra determinada – Mas eu não aceitei. Eu disse a mim mesma que meu destino não estava ali, e que poderia seguir meu próprio caminho. Então, eu fugi.

\- Fugiu sozinha? Com a Hitomi? – Yuta questionou, bastante interessada.

\- Fugiu sim. – a gata interrompeu, vindo da cozinha com Jessie, e cada uma sentou em um braço da poltrona onde estava sua amiga – E de quebra, ainda levou um monte de provas dos testes para a polícia. Pena que o homem que nos ajudou a sair de lá foi morto pelos colegas pouco depois, como disseram para a Yumi quando invadiram o lugar.

\- Oh minha nossa, mal posso imaginar os horrores que viveram! Quanta tragédia! – Lorenzo disse em solidariedade, com a mão no peito, enquanto Don retinha as lágrimas.

\- É... Foi difícil... – a loba prosseguiu, perdida em lembranças, até seu semblante se tornar pesado – Mas nós não tivemos descanso, mesmo saindo daquele inferno. A seguir, veio a polícia. – o clima se tornou tenso outra vez – Alguns membros da delegacia onde fomos parar, talvez a mesma de onde vieram, acharam, digamos, bastante "interessantes" minhas habilidades. Eu posso correr mais rápido que qualquer humano, e, claro, também escuto melhor. Enxergo bem no escuro, caço com destreza; características básicas de um lobo. Estas são as coisas boas. Mas, lógico, eu não sou vista como alguém normal. Para muita gente na época, eu era igual a uma cadela. Não era questão de querer ser comparada com o animal certo; eu queria ser tratada com respeito, o mínimo de respeito que merecia.

\- Com toda razão. – Yuzuki concordou baixinho, balançando a cabeça.

\- Pois é... O caso é que, deixando a Tomi de fora, alguns policiais ofereceram abrigo a nós duas, se eu aceitasse trabalhar na polícia. Do contrário, iríamos parar num orfanato. Aquela não era uma opção; nós seríamos humilhadas e rejeitadas. Desde que já tínhamos sido descobertas pela mídia, viramos alvos de comentários maldosos.

\- Sei bem como é isto. – Hiroshi deu um sorriso triste de canto – Meu irmão pode ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas, e era difícil para ele, quando éramos crianças, ouvir o que diziam e pensavam pelas nossas costas.

\- Bom, eu não ouvia os pensamentos das pessoas, mas podia adivinha-los. Não era complicado, bastava ver os olhares. Quem dizia gostar de nós, normalmente, nos tratava como bichos de estimação. Até este ponto, posso dizer que entendo a razão de existirem organizações que queiram cortar as atividades da polícia. – os membros da NORA e da família Valentino desviaram olhares com quem os fitou – Mas também não vou dizer que ninguém no local prestava. Existiram pessoas boas, sim, mas bem poucas. Aliás, o policial loiro, é... Yuzuki? – ele confirmou sorrindo – A menina Stella, ela parece gostar de você.

\- Sim! Nos damos muito bem! Ela tem medo do Ogi. – o mesmo fez uma careta.

\- No entanto, eu soube que os Dobermanns Secretos já protestaram contra você, pra que se mantivesse longe por, digamos, excesso de amor aos cães?! – nesse instante, foi a vez de Ogata ficar deprimido conforme alguns riam – Não vou dizer o que a garota sente por você; quem sabe é ela. Porém, ressaltarei que lobos solitários **definham**. Ou seja: ela pode ter se aproximado de você por instinto, como parceiro dela. Não é para assustar, mas é como eu me sentia. E sem que eu soubesse, ainda continuaram me usando como cobaia.

\- Como assim? – Yataro perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Como todo mundo, eu fazia exames de rotina, para checar a minha saúde. Só que os exames eram usados em testes de mistura de DNA. Traduzindo: as provas que a polícia pegou, os resultados dos testes que aquele laboratório clandestino fazia, eles não foram jogados fora. Estavam usando meu sangue, meu corpo, para tentar criar novos seres.

\- Os Dobermanns Secretos?! – Natsuki tapou a boca, em choque como muitos.

\- Sim, os Dobermanns Secretos. Eu descobri ao completar dezoito anos. E não tinha como dar jeito nas inseminações artificiais já prontas. Aos poucos, surgiram novos lobos, capazes de coletar informações usando características físicas de seres vivos, e ainda mais. Contudo, eles continuaram sendo maltratados, de uma forma que nem os animais deviam ser. Eu não pude salvar todos, mas salvei um: uma criança que não recebeu DNA de lobo, porque troquei as injeções com drogas que a mãe receberia. Meu irmãozinho, Katsu.

 **Continua...**


	5. Obscuras Revelações Familiares

**Cap. 5**

 **Obscuras Revelações Familiares**

Já passava das onze da noite quando no templo da gata Hitomi, também morada de Yumi e Katsu, os presentes na sala silenciaram com a mais recente revelação da loba. De muitas maneiras, as novas descobertas de antigos crimes causavam várias agitações.

\- Katsu? Aquele garoto? Mas, ele não é seu irmão de verdade, é?! – Yuzuki indagou.

\- Não, mas é como se fosse. Também considero a Tomi uma irmã mais nova, mesmo ela sendo marrenta igual uma velha. – ela riu ao receber, no braço, um tapa da felina.

\- "Velha" é a vovozinha! Não interessa se sou mais nova, porque fui eu que achei esta casa, então vocês é que moram comigo, não o contrário! Portanto, sou a responsável!

\- Certo. Pode continuar dizendo isto para si mesma, apesar de todos saberem que a matriarca desta família é mesmo a Jessie, por nos unir.

\- Como é? – Hiroshi interrompeu – Foi você que escondeu os três aqui?

\- Bem, como Hitomi disse, foi ela quem encontrou este esconderijo depois de Yumi fugir consigo novamente, da última vez também levando Katsu. E não foi sequestro, antes que pensem mal dela, porque a própria mãe do garoto permitiu que fosse levado.

\- Ela sabia o que aconteceria, tanto com ela quanto com a criança. – Yumi fez um complemento em voz baixa, perdida em lembranças – E a Tomi só tinha cinco anos.

\- Dane-se! Você gostou do lugar quando eu apontei para o templo na época.

\- Enfim... – Jessie tossiu antes de prosseguir – Dois amigos meus, que moram no Reino Unido, me informaram do ocorrido aqui quando estava de serviço. Meu chefe deu autorização para que viesse investigar, e então, com a ajuda de outra amiga, pude localizar os três neste lugar. Me propus a ajuda-los e contei com o apoio dos meus aliados. Agora, sempre que precisam de qualquer coisa, basta falarem com um de nós.

\- Espere um pouco. Em quantos vocês estão? – foi a vez de Valentino perguntar.

\- Quer dizer nosso time? – Hitomi questionou retoricamente – Eu diria que podemos contar, sem medo de colocar a mão no fogo, com cinco pessoas: Jessie, Bridgit, Shiori, Michi e Toshio. Os dois últimos foram aqueles que avisaram Jessie do que nos aconteceu.

\- Então vocês já conheciam eles antes de conhecerem ela? – Kuniharu quis saber.

\- Não. – Ryan respondeu – É que os dois são detetives e parceiros, encarregados de encontrar todos os nascidos com DNA animal para fornecer suporte. A instituição onde trabalho colabora com a ONG na qual eles atuam, portanto sempre trocamos informações. Admito que, quando vim para cá desta última vez atrás de Munir Kaifeng, já sabia do seu envolvimento com a família Valentino. E que estão ligados também à NORA.

\- Estávamos sabendo da existência de vocês antes mesmo de formarem uma aliança. – a loba confessou, mostrando os caninos ao sorrir – E nem notaram que estava de olho.

\- Então você andou nos espionando? – Yuta indagou com alguma surpresa, sorrindo com malícia – Deve ser mesmo muito boa rastreando para eu não ter te visto.

\- Eu só deixo que me percebam se eu **realmente** quiser ser vista.

\- Neste caso, você é a pessoa que pode nos ajudar a encontrar Kaifeng?

\- Sim, cara estranho com um saco na cabeça. Caçadas são o meu ponto forte.

\- E... É, assim... Não se sinta ofendida, mas... – Ogata sorriu um tanto nervoso – A sua habilidade de reunir informações... Não é pelo sangue, ou é?!

\- Eu sou, tecnicamente, a matriarca dos Dobermanns Secretos. Os recém-criados é que possuem a capacidade de coletar informes através da característica física de alguém. Não tenho como fazer tal coisa, mas posso usar minhas técnicas de loba para encontrar o bandido em qualquer lugar onde ele esteja escondido. Só preciso saber de algo sobre ele que o diferencie de outros humanos comumente. O que o detetive dos cabelos conseguiu?

\- Bom... Eu disse que não poderia saber muito mais com o fio de cabelo que recebi, porque não estava nas melhores condições, mas tem uma chance de ele estar doente.

\- Hipoparatireoidismo. – a britânica complementou – Considerando a tatuagem que ele possui no pescoço, pode ter sido resultado de uma radioterapia. Ele vai precisar tomar remédios que contenham PTH, pra evitar as dores pela queda do nível de cálcio no sangue.

\- Então deve estar sofrendo espasmos musculares e arritmia cardíaca. Perfeito! Com isto, eu consigo rastreá-lo usando a audição e o olfato.

\- Vocês parecem ter o costume de fazer coisas assim com frequência. – Gabriella comentou, de braços cruzados – Por que estavam nos espionando? Por causa dos lobos?

\- Sim. – a gata continuou – Como a Jessie falou antes, tem muita coisa mal resolvida envolvendo vocês, mesmo se for só por conhecerem alguns ex-membros dos Dobermanns Secretos. Quando ela nos achou, podíamos ter saído do Japão e nos mantido em segurança com a ONG que nos defende, mas decidimos ficar para dar um fim à guerra travada entre a polícia e os lobos. Na verdade, o bode e seus amigos são um extra na história. – a boca de Don abriu em incredulidade, e logo ele foi consolado pelos aliados igualmente tristes.

\- Estou com um pouco de pena agora. – Kei mencionou, com um sorriso de canto.

\- Quem é a outra pessoa que vocês alegaram ser do seu grupo de aliados? – Ogino prosseguiu, retomando a uma informação anterior.

\- A Shiori? – a ruiva estrangeira pôs um indicador no queixo, pensativa – Bom, ela é uma amiga minha de longa data, desde a época em que comecei no meu trabalho. Não precisam se preocupar com a Shiori por enquanto. Com sorte, talvez nem precisemos da sua ajuda. E isto ia ser benéfico para mim, porque eu meio que venho perturbando a sua privacidade demais nos últimos tempos. Me sinto mal. – ela riu inocentemente, colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça – Acho que deveria comprar um presente para ela na próxima.

\- Certeza que ela vai adorar arranjos de cabelo. – a risonha Hitomi opinou.

\- Ei, um segundo! – Natsuki pediu, estendendo a palma esquerda – Ainda há dúvidas para serem respondidas. Primeira: qual o real motivo de nos reunirem aqui? Querem que desistamos dos nossos objetivos depois de ouvir a sua história?

\- Vocês me prometeram que se aliariam quando estávamos no hospital. Até fizeram o pacto de sangue que eu propus. Querem desfazer o acordo?

\- Eu não quero virar um lobo! – o bode exclamou de repente – Eu mantenho o pacto!

\- O que isto quer dizer? – Yuzuki perguntou baixinho à Kuniharu.

\- Que essa garota tem um poder de persuasão maior do que imaginamos. – ele disse num outro sussurro, franzindo o cenho.

\- Todos estão aqui com uma meta em comum: encontrar Munir. – Jessie prosseguiu – Ele está com um aliado da NORA e da família Valentino, Soumei, e depois que os dois forem localizados, os policiais poderão prendê-lo. Claro, no final o Munir precisará voltar ao Reino Unido comigo, para prestar esclarecimentos.

\- Se ele é apenas um ladrão, e, segundo Valentino, não veio ao Japão para se aliar aos terroristas, não deveria ser enviado ao seu país de origem, a China, para ser preso? – Ogino questionou desconfiado, porém Ryan somente sorriu.

\- Munir Kaifeng deixou sua marca em muitos países, que na verdade não considero marcas de vandalismo. Seu maior crime, de fato, é ter roubado material pra pintar diversas obras. Ele retornará à China para ser julgado devidamente, por certo; porém, o que exige sua volta ao Reino Unido primeiro é a circunstância de agora ter se envolvido com lobos. A única organização que protege as vítimas híbridas de laboratórios clandestinos e outros grupos criminosos se encontra na minha terra natal, portanto, Munir terá que ir comigo.

\- Por quê? – o inspetor insistiu – Você trabalha para a polícia? – a moça silenciou, fitando-o, bem como as suas amigas, com ar analítico, e foi quando uma risada soou.

\- O que importa se ela trabalha ou não? – todos se voltaram para a porta que dividia a sala do resto dos cômodos da casa, de onde surgiu um rosto pela fresta de modo aterrador – Um emprego não define quem a pessoa é. Você não sabe quem é bom ou mal, tio?

\- Katsu, saia de trás da porta. Parece um fantasma. Está assustando os convidados.

\- A intenção era esta. – o menino respondeu com desdém, passando do corredor pro interior do aposento e fechando a porta de correr – Você reclama muito, nee-san.

\- Eu não mandei você ficar junto da Stella?! Cadê ela?

\- Ficou com o Fenrir no meu quarto. Ele está distraindo ela, então não tem perigo de vir para cá. Eu fiquei entediado e queria saber se já chegaram na parte boa da conversa.

\- Que "parte boa"? – Nozaki indagou com desconfiança e receio.

\- Sobre como vão recuperar o Presa Negra e contar para a turma do bode que NORA é uma organização de lobos. – no mesmo instante, o clima no ambiente se tornou tenso e estático, no que as cabeças se moviam para fitar os alvos do assunto.

\- Como é? – Gabriella levantou sua arma em ameaça – Vocês são do time do lobo?

\- Não! – Natsuki se apressou em dizer, abanando as mãos – Estamos do seu lado!

\- Então que história é esta de serem lobos também? Mentiram para nós!

\- Isto é uma traição à família Valentino! – o irado Lorenzo se levantou – Don, diga alguma coisa! – Don apenas abria a boca, sem conseguir proferir palavras pelo choque.

\- Katsu, você não devia ter contado isto! Principalmente dessa forma!

\- Mas Jessie, se eles não souberem, como é que pretendem fazê-los cooperar para capturar o tal Kaifeng? O cara quer todo mundo reunido.

\- Do que está falando? – Kuniharu ficou de pé dessa vez, seguido dos outros ainda sentados, e Katsu se virou para as visitas.

\- Ué, ainda não adivinharam? O meu palpite é que ele sequestrou o chefe deles para pintar a sua obra prima suprema, a que ainda não conseguiu criar por falta de inspiração, mesmo tendo percorrido tantos países. – todos se voltaram ao garoto.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Katsu? – a britânica se aproximou dele.

\- É um raciocínio simples: o que você faria se fosse uma artista famosa gravemente doente, e descobrisse por acaso uma família de híbridos, humanos com DNAs de lobos, separados por uma rixa entre criminosos e policiais? – os ouvintes absorveram a pergunta por um momento, compreendendo a lógica – Ele quer reuni-los para pintar um retrato. Se der certo, é bastante provável que fique imortalizado por conseguir representar a tragédia grega dessa história em uma obra verídica.

\- Oh meu Deus, você está certo! – a ruiva vibrou – Só pode ser isto! Desde o início, Munir não tinha a intenção banal de viajar pelo mundo de graça para roubar coisas e só sinalizar os lugares onde esteve! Ele quer mostrar para o mundo algo nunca antes visto, e provar para as pessoas que já tentaram comandar seu talento que é o único capaz de expor suas obras da maneira mais apropriada!

\- Então, se fizermos o jogo dele, podemos prende-lo e leva-lo à justiça! – Hiroshi finalizou o pensamento, tão alegre quanto ela, e ambos bateram as mãos em acordo.

\- Ei, ei, esperem aí! Eu não disse que entraríamos nesta! – Valentino se pronunciou – Acham que vamos ignorar esta traição? Don Valentino não perdoa fácil!

\- Mas Don-san, precisamos da sua ajuda. – Jessie se aproximou dele, inclinando-se com as mãos nos joelhos – Os meus amigos da ONG chegarão do Reino Unido daqui três dias, então, se puder fazer o favor de colaborar conosco para encontrar o Munir Kaifeng, eu sei que eles ficarão muito gratos. – ela pôs a mão direita ao lado da boca, sussurrando em seu ouvido – Podem até gratifica-lo com uma estátua em sua homenagem.

\- Don, não se deixe enganar! Nós vamos estar ajudando nossos inimigos!

\- Mas Lorenzo-san, não tem razão para sermos inimigos. – Ryan logo ficou atrás dele, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros – Imagine um mundo melhor para todos nós, onde você, Don-san e toda a família Valentino serão reconhecidos por quem são, e não pelo que parecem. Não é o que querem? Provar seu valor? Os lobos também só precisam de respeito. Cada um vem defendendo aquilo em que acredita e protegendo aqueles com quem mais se importa. Se ficarmos juntos, Lorenzo-san logo poderá viver tranquilo em uma casinha no campo, aproveitando os frutos do seu trabalho duro ao lado do Don-san.

\- A-Ao la-lado do Don? – o homem gaguejou, perdendo-se numa fantasia onde ria despreocupadamente em uma fazenda, perseguindo o líder mafioso por um campo verde.

\- Não sei no que vocês estão pensando, mas estou com uma vontade louca de atirar nos dois. – a assassina do time resmungou, puxando o gatilho do seu revólver.

\- Gabriella-san, eu soube que gosta de rapazes de pequena estatura. – a britânica foi até ela, pegando o seu celular no bolso do vestido e clicando na tela – O que acharia de curtir umas merecidas férias em algum lugar divertido depois de tanto trabalho? E eu até conheço alguém perfeito para lhe apresentar! – a ruiva declarou, mostrando a foto de um jovem com olhos azuis-esverdeados e uma expressão apática, que rapidamente captou o interesse da mais velha a ponto de largar sua arma pra pegar o telefone das mãos da dona.

\- Que **deus** é esse? – ela começou a ofegar – Eu preciso conhecê-lo! Quem é ele?

\- É o meu amigo, Toshio. Eu terei o maior prazer em apresenta-los quando ele vier ao Japão. Ah, e Don-san... – a moça tomou o celular de volta, arrastando o indicador sobre o visor e indo para perto do bode – Esta é a minha outra amiga, que vem com ele, a Michi. – dessa vez, a imagem apresentada era a de uma garota com chifres na cabeça, sorrindo amigavelmente, e quando viu a cena, não apenas ele como todos ficaram surpresos.

\- Existem mais pessoas com DNA de animal, além de gatos e lobos?

\- Sim Yuta-kun. A Michi é uma cordeirinha muito fofa, tanto que nem aparenta a idade que tem. Bom, o que acham gente? Posso contar com vocês para o trabalho, pra eu poder relatar cada maravilha que fizemos juntos quando meus amigos chegarem aqui?

\- SIM! CONTE COM A GENTE! – o trio declarou empolgado.

\- E Natsuki-chan, Yataro-kun... – Jessie sorriu para os dois – Não serão forçados a participar, especialmente porque deve ser difícil tomar alguma decisão sem seus parceiros saberem, mas eu garanto que esta pequena aventura pode ajudar demais ao Haruka-san e ao Soumei-san. Todos queremos o melhor para nossas famílias, né?! – a dupla a fitou em dúvida e se entreolhou, sem saber como responder, mas passado um tempo, concordou.

\- Que droga de poder é esse que ela exerce sobre os outros? – o pasmo Kei indagou.

\- É algo natural, que transpira dela. – Katsu respondeu com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, em um diálogo ouvido por poucos – A Shi-san diz que poucas pessoas são como a Jessie, capazes de conquistar os outros pelo valor da impressão.

\- "Shi-san"... É a amiga de vocês, Shiori? – o menino confirmou com a cabeça – E o que é esse "valor da impressão"?

\- O valor que alguém adquire de nascença, um carisma natural apresentado quando uma pessoa enfrenta algum obstáculo de maneira incomum. Shi-san diz que não se pode ensinar alguém a possuir o valor da impressão, mas é possível aprender com alguém que o possua. A Jessie sempre consegue deixar sua marca com a melhor impressão possível. – enquanto os ouvintes pensavam nisso, o celular de Lorenzo tocou e Ryan olhou a tela.

\- Ah, perfeito! A última integrante da equipe, Noah. Vamos encontrá-la amanhã!

 **Continua...**


End file.
